


Alternate Endings

by pixelpiano



Series: Fire Emblem: Echoes Headcanons [1]
Category: Fire Emblem Echoes: Mou Hitori no Eiyuu Ou | Fire Emblem Echoes: Shadows of Valentia
Genre: Aftermath, Happy Ending, Headcanon, Multi
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-07-12
Updated: 2017-07-12
Packaged: 2018-12-01 09:56:01
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,359
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11483955
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/pixelpiano/pseuds/pixelpiano
Summary: A re-writing of the character endings from Fire Emblem Echoes: Shadows of Valentia to incorporate different pairings and relationships, and try and remedy some of the sexism and heteronormativity. Mostly random headcanon stuff b/c why not?...





	Alternate Endings

Alm  
As first king of the One Kingdom of Valentia, Alm spent his life restoring the continent to glory. He would be remembered fondly by later generations as Saint-King Alm I, who cast off the gods’ oppressive yoke and founded a dynasty that would last a thousand years.

Clair  
As the new queen of the One Kingdom, she aided her king with a fiery passion that none could match. Alm taught her many of the simple joys of farm life, and she spent many happy days with him tirelessly working the land with her bare hands, gawkers be damned.

Celica  
Believed by the people to be an actual goddess reborn, the former orders of the Duma and Mila faithful were united under Celica's guidance. She cast away her royal heritage to assume the role of high priestess in the new Valentian sect, and was loved by all her followers. 

Mae  
Mae never left Celica’s side after the war, and her boundless positivity only caused Celica to fall in love with her more. The two eventually wed, and fostered many children from priories across the continent. Both often remarked that they couldn’t possibly be happier.

Mycen  
As the One Kingdom’s new chancellor—and right-hand man to King Alm I—good Sir Mycen worked tirelessly toward the kingdom’s restoration. Despite his formal standing and title, the king and high priestess alike continued to love him like a grandfather.

Conrad  
Post-war, Conrad put down his lance and took up a quill, beginning a long career as a civil servant. He settled down in the Sage's Hamlet, and was welcomed to his former home with open arms. Despite an endless chain of suitors, he remained single all his life.

Nomah  
Helping to spearhead Celica’s unification of the Mila and Duma Faithful, Nomah became a priest in the new sect’s order. Despite being adored by a congregation numbering in the tens of thousands, his friends attest that he retained his playful, lighthearted nature all his life.

Boey  
After returning to the priory on Novis, Boey was honored to take up priesthood in the new Valentian order at Celica’srequest. He and Mae continued to bicker endlessly whenever they were together, but remained the closest of friends for the rest of their lives.  
_(If Mae died)_  
Only after losing Mae did Boey realize just how much her companionship had meant to him. Wracked with regret, he poured himself into his work as a priest of Celica’s new Valentian order. He spent his life aiding the poor in humble—yet rewarding—service

Mathilda  
Mathilda was appointed the first co-captain of the One Kingdom’s Fellowship of Knights alongside her dashing husband Clive, who were both admired and respected by all. Her legendary and continuing exploits as a knight will live on forever in Valentian history.  
_(If Clive died)_  
Clive’s death forced Mathilda to carry on in his place as captain of the One Kingdom’s Fellowship of Knights. The grief in her heart steeled her, and she became a key figure in the kingdom’s growth. Her legendary exploits are sure to live on forever in Valentian history.

Clive  
Clive was appointed the first co-captain of the One Kingdom’s Fellowship of Knights alongside his lovely wife Mathilda, both of whom were objects of envy for commoner and noble alike. His talent and honesty helped the knights flourish under their leadership.  
_(If Mathilda died)_  
His heart still heavy from the loss of Mathilda, Clive was appointed captain of the One Kingdom’s Fellowship of Knights. Failing to cope with his grief, he stepped down from his position shortly after, but continued to fight in the order to honor his lost love.

Lukas  
Lukas joined the One Kingdom’s Fellowship of Knights, and after retiring, founded a school where he devoted himself to his students’ education. His calm, intellectual mien won him many friends, and he never longed for companionship throughout the rest of his days.  
_(If Mathilda died)_  
When Clive stepped down as captain of the One Kingdom’s Fellowship of Knights, Lukas surprised everyone by volunteering for the position himself. However, his calm and collected demeanor earned him not only the respect and loyalty of the knights, but their companionship as well.

Tobin  
As one of the most scrupulous knights in the One Kingdom’s Fellowship, Tobin spent his life serving his friend King Alm. The king, in turn, placed a great deal of trust in Tobin, eventually granting him a title and, when he was later wed to Gray, their own castle.  
_(If Gray died)_  
Unable to move past Gray’s death, Tobin abruptly vanished before reappearing just as suddenly several years later. At King Alm’s suggestion, he joined the One Kingdom’s Fellowship of Knights. The talkative, playful Tobin of old, however, was gone forever.

Gray  
As a member of the One Kingdom’s Fellowship of Knights, Gray worked diligently at restoring the continent. With Claire very much out of the picture, he finally confessed his feelings for his childhood buddy Tobin. “Either way,” he said, “I still get to marry into nobility!”  
_(If Tobin died)_  
Devastated by Tobin’s death, Gray declined a knighthood in the One Kingdom, and nearly lost himself to the demon drink. He eventually cleaned up, surprising even himself, as he embraced the live of a vagabond and set out for parts unknown, never to be seen again.

Forsyth  
Forsyth joined the One Kingdom’s knights after the war, working hard to bring order back to the land. His devotion to his boyfriend Python helped take off some of his more caustic edges, and he served many years alongside Clive as a poised and thoughtful lieutenant.  
_(If Clive died)_  
Forsyth joined the One Kingdom’s knights after the war, and he lived his life for them as the late Clive would have wanted. With time, and the support of his boyfriend Python, he gained a more poised and thoughtful demeanor that reminded many of his old commander.  
_(If Python died)_  
Forsyth joined the One Kingdom’s knights after the war. The loss of Python left him empty, which is perhaps why he volunteered to go to the borderlands to bring the king’s peace. He met a man from the area, and the two never returned to the capital.

Python  
After much nagging from his boyfriend Forsyth to join the One Kingdom’s Fellowship of Knights, he finally gave in. He served many long years before eventually retiring, spending many nights with his now dear husband, a drink, and reminiscing about bygone days.  
_(If Forsyth died)_  
While the One Kingdom offered him a knighthood, Python chose a quieter life as head of a frontier militia defending villages from brigands. He poured himself into every last bit of his work, vowing to never again let his negligent attitude cause harm to those he cared for.

Jesse  
After successfully founding a mercenary kingdom in Grieth’s former land, Jesse then proved successful at ruling it. In times of strife, he worked with Alm to secure peace. Tales of his valor are told even now, in which he’s reverentially called “the Steel Amidst the Sand.”

Kamui  
Intrigued by the idea, Kamui helped to found a kingdom of mercenaries, and lived there happily for a time. In the end, however, his wanderlust prevailed—one day he went for a stroll and simply vanished, never to be seen again.  
_(If Jesse died)_  
Kamui established a new kingdom of, and for, mercenaries in what was once Grieth’s territory. Relations with Valentia were favorable, with Kamui often aiding the king in times of need. In later life, his efforts earned him fame and respect as “the Steel Amidst the Sand.”

Saber  
Along with Jesse, Saber helped build the foundation for a new kingdom of, and for, mercenaries. He continued working as a sellsword for years to come, as well as expanding his already impressive list of suitors, which some say include the mercenary king himself.  
_(If Jesse died)_  
After the war, Saber toiled to rebuild Valentia for Celica’s sake, though he’d never admit to his reasoning. He put his mercenary skills and experience to work traveling the land and mediating local struggles—either with a fist of steel or a pint of ale.

Valbar  
Valbar joined the One Kingdom’s Fellowship of Knights at Alm’s request, where he worked to train the next generation of recruits. Well-loved for his open and honest nature, he spent his years happily surrounded by his new family of friends and admirers.

Leon  
Leon remained at Valbar’s side in the Fellowship of Knights until an injury ended his fighting career. Through his new work as a merchant, he met a man who “almost matched Valbar in greatness,” and the two lived free, happy, and dauntlessly true to each other to the last.  
_(If Valbar died)_  
Dealt a grievous blow by Valbar’s death, Leon disappeared for a time before returning to join the One Kingdom’s Fellowship of Knights. There, he fought with the strength of a hundred men, and later served as an instructor to new recruits, contributing greatly to the order.

Silque  
Silque and her new wife Faye devoted their lives to healing as many victims of the war as they could, making their way across the continent many times over. The two eventually settled down in a quiet cottage to spend their final years together in quiet solitude.  
_(If Faye died)_  
The war left Valentia with many wounded, and Silque traveled to the former Rigel to heal all that she could. Her exact path is difficult to retrace, but anecdotes survive across the continent telling of the countless lives she saved.

Faye  
Unable to return to her old, quiet life in Ram, Faye instead decided to follow her dearest Silque to Rigel and help heal the wounded nation. After eloping with her new wife, she devoted perhaps a little too much of her time coddling her, but the two were happy nonetheless.  
_(If Silque died)_  
With a heavy heart at the death of her dear companion Silque, she reluctantly returned to her old, quiet life in Ram Village. However, she visited her late friend’s grave nearly every day to bring flowers and reminisce about the time they had spent together.

Kliff  
Despite countless requests from mages across the land, Kliff never took on an apprentice, and instead put his magical knowledge towards open a school for young mages. He spends much of his free time in the company of the young princess and liege, who always enjoy visits from their "Uncle Kliff".

Luthier  
Painfully aware of the inadequacy of his magic, Luthier journeyed across the sea. What he did there is unclear, but stories tell of a steady stream of angry ruffians who later came to Valentia with a bone to pick with an eccentric mage…

Delthea  
After the war, Delthea decided to lock away her magic and pursue a wild and happy life as an ordinary woman. While she often travelled, she always made a point to return to her village often, where she would liven things up with tales of her brother.

Genny  
After the war, Genny decided to pursue her love of writing, beginning with her take on the grand tale of the recent Valentian war. She did marry, but whenever her friends asked who, she replied only with a smile and an enigmatic laugh.

Atlas  
After returning to the mountain home where his brothers waited, Atlas resumed life as a lumberjack— though his work defending the village from bandits continued to win him admiration. While not a pious man, he was always first to lend a hand to the high priestess when needed.

Sonya  
Sonya’s search for a cure for women turned into witches took her across the land. After years of studying and countless failed attempts, she did finally succeed, and took up residence in the former Nuibaba’s abode in order to help cure the many remaining victims.

Deen  
Shortly after the war, Deen vanished without a trace. No record exists of his whereabouts thereafter, but rumors exist of a shadowy, tight-lipped vigilante who roams the desert sands at night, protecting unsuspecting travelers from danger.

Tatiana  
Tatiana prayed that Zeke’s memory would remain hazy, and the two eventually did live something of a happy life. Though they were parted at times, Zeke always returned to Tatiana’s side in the end.  
_(If Zeke died)_  
Her true love lost, Tatiana holed up in her priory and devoted herself to prayer. One old friend could not bear to see her alone in such a way, and he made it a point to console her. His friendship helped carry her through her grief, so that she could find joy in life once more.

Zeke  
The fires of war had illuminated the dark recesses of Zeke’s memory. But he loved Tatiana too much to burden her with his tortuous past, so he chose to bear it in silence as they lived out their lives together.  
_(If Tatiana died)_  
The loss of Tatiana, the woman who had loved him deeply and unconditionally, shook Zeke with grief. He abruptly vanished from Valentia shortly after the war ended, and while some claim to have sighted him in Archanea, none of those sightings were confirmed.

Catria  
Having rescued Est as planned, Catria returned home in triumph. Tales of her further exploits line the pages of Archanea’s history books.  
_(If Palla or Est died)_  
Though painful loss hung over her return home like a dark cloud, the annals of Archanean history are replete with tales of Catria’s glorious exploits later in life.

Palla  
Having rescued Est as planned, Palla returned home in triumph. Tales of her further exploits line the pages of Archanea’s history books.  
_(If Catria or Est died)_  
Though painful loss hung over her return home like a dark cloud, the annals of Archanean history are replete with tales of Palla’s glorious exploits later in life.

Est  
Successfully reunited with her sisters, Est returned home in triumph. Tales of her further exploits line the pages of Archanea’s history books.  
_(If Palla or Catria died)_  
Though painful loss hung over her return home like a dark cloud, the annals of Archanean history are replete with tales of Est’s glorious exploits later in life.

**Author's Note:**

> I am aware that a few of the endings are unchanged (particularly the Whitewing sisters'), but I figured I'd include them all for completeness's sake!


End file.
